Choices
by animagafreak
Summary: Yuka Sakura has a child named Mikan, and is given a choice to betray her school or let her loved ones be killed. Mikan is brought to AA, and she finds clues about her mother and falls in love. But what happens when Natsume is given the same choice?
1. To Alice Gakuen

**Hi everybody! Gomen! I really know I haven't updated my other stories in FOREVER!! But don't worry, I've suddenly gotten into the writing mood, so I might update soon! Anyways, this chappie was sorta hard to write cuz I wasn't sure if Yuka had Mikan's personality or if she had the same one as when we first met her in the manga. I decided on the latter, so sorry if you expected something else . !?! Okie dokie, I've been rambling, so on with the story! Enjoy!!**

**Full Summary: Yuka Sakura was a special student to Persona, being exceptional in missions and was the cleverest he had ever met. But this special student has a child named Mikan, and will she desert her family and join the AAO, or let her family be killed? Brought to Alice Gakuen, Mikan finds the many secrets of this mystery, and finds herself falling in love. But what will happen when Natsume finds himself in the same situation as Yuka?**

**Chapter One**

_Italics is thinking, just so you know…Yeah…_

Yuka Sakura strode through the Northern Forest, her pace steadily increasing. Though she had been passing through these woods since the age of 12, she couldn't help but be uncomfortable even at the age of 17. She soon walked into a clearing covered by a canopy of trees.

"Sakura, a mission," said the cold voice of Persona.

"Hai sensei," Yuka replied with the same tone. She briskly turned around and opened the folder she received from Persona. She sighed as she read the folder. Must missions always be in warehouses? It gradually got old, she had to admit. Most of her classmates in the dangerous ability class got easier missions that might involve traveling or even undercover work. Yuka longed that she could have a mission like that, but no. She always got the 'go into a ware house and steal blah blah blah. No need for disguises, but wear the mask'

Then again, Yuka Sakura wasn't exactly like most students. I guess that's what comes with being married to a teacher and having a daughter.

_Mikan…_Yuka grinned dreamily as she thought of the child. _Such a cute little girl…Ah!_ She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. _Right, I've got to prepare for the mission. Great…mores sleepless nights…I hope sensei doesn't mind…_

With these thoughts she quickly walked to the special star building and began preparing. She had another hour, so she quickly took a shower, changed into comfortable clothes that didn't rustle when she moved, and place a black neko mask onto her face. By then, it was 11 PM, and she used her alice to teleport to the warehouse. She got there only to be greeted by a pack of thugs.

She sighed. Time to get started. She quickly defeated the group and took the time to steal all their alices.

_Figures. The only helpful alice in this pack of idiots is the water alice._

She made her way through the warehouse to find no other enemies, but paused in the middle. She looked around, _it's too quiet. The alice stone is nowhere in sight…Damn!_

Yuka was quickly surrounded by men, whom all had dangerous ability alices as far as she could tell. Two large men grabbed her wrists and turned her to face a single man. He smirked.

"Yuka Sakura, I presume? Looking for this?" he lifted his hand and from it dangled a ruby alice stone on a chain.

"…" Yuka glared at the man and looked at her surroundings to find nothing of aid. She attempted a fast kick, but it was caught easily by the man.

"Tsk, tsk. I had expected better from Persona's favorite. Not to worry, though, I am not here to harm you. We merely mean to make a deal."

Yuka glowered at the man in front of her. That had got to be the most used line in all the action stories she'd read, but somehow it always managed to work. _It wouldn't hurt to listen to what he has to say, would it? I should give it a try before I rush things, and it might give me a chance to figure things out._ Thought ran through her head, and eventually she gave a reply.

"Then out with it! What do you want!?" She spat out at him. It annoyed her how he managed to laugh.

"Fiesty, eh? Well, I've decided you might make a good asset to our organization."

Yuka's face stayed emotionless, but you could see a look of shock run through her eyes.

"So," the man continued, "Would you like to join? We can assure you that we offer many advantages. We have advanced knowledge for you to use at anytime, weapons that you could use to do whatever you please, and many other things we think might be to your liking."

Yuka didn't hesitate to answer.

"No! No no no no no no no!! There is no way I'm going to abandon my family, friends, and school just for your benefit!! I don't care if there are benefits!" She glared at him with so much hatred for even considering the possibility that she would help them.

The man's cheery voice suddenly turned cold and harsh.

"Your family and friends?" His voice was steady, but anyone could tell he was slowly getting mad. "Must you care about them so much? If your words speak the truth, then what is the use of them? I suggest you join, or you 'precious' family and friends might suffer. You know those weapons we informed you about? Well, we won't hesitate to use them." He chuckled harshly.

This man scared Yuka. All these horrid threats and here he was, standing right in front of her, laughing happily as if he doesn't have a care in the world. She didn't want to join. She didn't know what the AAO would do once they had the stealing alice in their hands.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Though since when did what she think matter? So what if she didn't want to join? So what if she might be forced to kill millions? She couldn't let Mikan, sensei, and all her wonderful friends die because of her wants and needs. She grimaced.

_Gomen nasai Mikan-chan, Sensei. Please forgive me. _

Yuka fell to her knees in despair. She was no longer Yuka Sakura of Alice Gakuen. She was no longer the loving mother of Mikan Sakura. She was no longer the carefree high school student she always was. No…she was now Yuka Sakura of the AAO.

She slowly raised her head and glared at her new leader fiercely with disgust evident.

_And it's all because of him…_

**Yuka Sakura never returned to Alice Gakuen**



**11 years later**

Our favorite pig-tailed baka had a frown plastered to her face while lying her face down on the desk in front of her. Math was never her best subject. She'd fallen even more behind after Hotaru had left for the elite school for geniuses, Alice Gakuen.

_Sniff…Hotaru…I miss you…If you were here now, we'd be laughing, wait no, I'd be laughing, and we'd hug, I mean, I'd hug you and there would always be your paper to copy off of when I need help! But then you'd hit me with your freaky glove things, and-_

Mikan's daydreams were interrupted when 3 men in black suits burst through the door.

"Mikan Sakura, come with us."

Everyone's heads turned to the back where Mikan, shocked, sat up straight with drool running down the side of her cheek.

"Huh?" came the startled reply of the drooling girl.

"Ehem, Mikan Sakura, you need to come with us."

"Well…if you say so! Okie dokie! Bye everyone!" She skipped over to the men and clung to one's hand. "See you later everybody!"

And they left.

"…"

The class soon was an uproar. Shouts of, "Sensei, where's Mikan going?" and "Can I go with her?" filled the room,

The teacher in question sweatdropped…

"Um, who would like to answer this question?" she asked the class. Everyone became silent as they stared at the problem on the board. 2x(1/2-38)76 Solve for x(only 11 year old math problem I could think of. It is for 11 year olds, right?)

"…"

**Back with Mikan**

"Ano…driver san, who are you, and where are we going?" Mikan nervously asked, finally realizing that she had no clue who these people were or where they were taking her.

"Alice Academy," was the only response she received.

"Oh, well, Alice Academy-san, where are we going?"(enter sweatdrop)

"We're going to Alice Academy and my name is irrelevant."

"Ah, that's funny. Alice Academy reminds me of the school my bestest friend Hotaru went to, Alice Gakuen. Is Alice some important person there?"

"Alice Academy is the same as Alice Gakuen, and it is a school that you will now be attending until the age of 18. You are unable to leave till then. The teachers and officials will explain to you what an alice is."

Mikan pouted. Alice Academy-san was boring. He didn't talk enough.

_Mou…I wish I could go to the same school as hotaru…_Mikan paused_ NANI!!! I'm going to the same school as Hotaru! And I can't leave until I'm eighteen!!!_

The driver looked back to see a sniveling little girl who seemed to be chanting, "Ji-chan! NO!! I don't want you to leave me!! But Hotaru will keep me company, right? I love you Hotaru! But then I'll leave Ji-chan!! Ji-chan! NO! I don't want you to leave me! But Hotaru…"

"Ano sa Sakura-chan, we're here."

"Oh! Arigato gosimasu Alice-san! Syonara!!" Mikan grinned at the driver, despite the fact that she had, ehem, snot running down her face.

Mikan was greeted at the large gate by a man with curly blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan! I'm narumi sensei, and you'll be in my class! Isn't it great!!" The high voice of Narumi filled the entire academy.

"Hai sensei!!" Mikan giggled at Narumi happy personality.

They walked together to a room where Narumi explained what an alice was, and was about to explain the rules of the academy but paused to stop Mikan from seeing if she could fly.

"Mikan-chan…" Narumi said, "If you really wanted to know your alice so badly, you could've told me…you have the nullification alice, which is very rare, and you can protect yourself from other alices. We think you might have another, but we're not sure.'

"Sugoi! So I'm invincible!" Mikan hopped up and down with sparkles in her eyes. Narumi just laughed.

"I guess you can say it that way. Anyways, Mikan-chan, why don't you put on your uniform and I'll take you to your new classroom!!"

"Hai!"

They soon walked steadily to classroom B and opened the door.

"Ohayoooooo! We have a new student!! Everyone welcome her in!!" Groans could be heard in the classroom when the cheery person stepped into the classroom with Mikan following. Narumi continued, "Here's Mikan Sakura-chan and she has the Nullification Alice! Her partner is Natsume, so everyone get along with her! Tootles!" Narumi rushed out of the classroom.

Mikan watched in amazement at the talents in front of her, when a seaweed haired girl walked up to her.

"You're Natsume's new partner! How dare you! Only I could ever get that sacred privilege! You horrid person must've bribed that idiotic teacher!"

"Gomen ne, Permy-san, I would give you whoever this person is, but my WONDERFUL teacher decided, so I guess I'll just stick with him." Mikan replied, obviously mad that some permy haired girl insulted her new teacher.

All eyes turned onto the two girls. 'Permy' looked shocked. A few people chuckled at this new nickname.

"WAAAHH!!! Natsume-sama, this girl just insulted me! I Sumire Shouda was called permy! Please help!" Sumire ran over to a boy with messy raven hair and ruby eyes, clinging onto him.

"No, Permy" there was a snapping sound, and soon Sumire's hair was on fire. After a few minutes of her trying to put out the fire, it extinguished and Sumire turned back to Mikan.

"How dare you humiliate me!" Sumire turned into a cat-dog and scratched Mikan on the cheek. Her cheek began bleeding and she touched her face with her hand. Small teardrops began to form in her eyes.

A short haired girl walked up with something that looked like a deer hoof and was about to hit Sumire but paused at the last moment.

"Are you gonna cry to Mommy now?" Mikan stopped sniffing and glared at the girl in front of her. Her classmates stared in shock at the girl who had just changed completely. Without saying a word, she walked over to her new seat beside this boy called Natsume. She laid her head on the desk and buried her face in it. Only the raven haired, ruby eyed boy beside her saw her shaking.

He glanced up from the manga he was reading and looked at Sumire. Hotaru hit her with her glove, and you could hear screams of, "MY HAIR IS BURNING!" throughout the whole campus.

**How was it? Was it okay? I wasn't sure about some parts, and I really wanted to write this cuz I had the idea in my head for a couple months. I made Yuka sorta cold, but a little like Mikan cuz she was dreamy, and she was a little like a normal high school girl in the way she complained and wanted to wear a disguise. I might've made Mikan a little overly stupid, I think. And sorry if it was a complete change from Yuka's little phase thing to Mikan's. Anyways, R and R! Flames welcome! Just not on grammar and stuff, sorry, but I stink on that, and don't flame the entire story, cuz then I can't help you with that. Anyway, bye!**

**animagafreak**


	2. Hidden Thoughts

**Hi everybody! Wassup! Sorry! I know I said I was in a writing mood, which I was, but I guess sitting in front of the computer for 3 hours took me out of that mood! Writing the first chappie took FOREVER!! Anyways, here's the next chapppie!! Hope you enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, cuz you know, if I did, none of you would know about it and it'd be the suckiest manga in the world. That is, if I wrote it.**

**Chapter 2**

Only the faint chirping of the birds could be heard that early morning at Gakuen Alice. Everywhere on campus people were sleeping silently, dreaming of happy things. Whether it was money, food, or a person they were dreaming about, none were pressed by bad thoughts. No one had a care at all. All except a boy sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree.

Natsume sat there in the light of dawn, pondering about the events of the other day. The new student was peculiar, and she intrigued him. At first glance, Mikan Sakura looked like an annoyingly regular schoolgirl, without any worries. Natsume hated people like that. After her fight with Permy, though, she never spoke a word and locked herself in her room. She had something hidden within herself. Natsume was sure of it. He couldn't help but be drawn to those kind of people. People who seem unfazed by things, but inside are hurting with pain. People like himself.

As if on a cue, Persona appeared below him, his dark aura making everything seem mysterious.

"Natsume. A mission."

All of Natsume's nights were like this. He sat in his favorite tree, pondering about life and happenings, and every night at the exact same time, Persona came. How much Natsume despised that man could not be put into words, but he was obliged to do these missions all the same. Because Natsume had a debt.

Slipping through the hallways in the special star dorm, he stepped into the room and grabbed a certain mask. The neko mask sat in the faint light of dawn and Natsume picked it up. He place the black mask gingerly on his face as he left to do his mission. It was a night like any other.

The next morning was the same as always as well. People stretched and happily chatted with their friends, and Sakura Mikan rose out of bed. Thinking about yesterdays events, she knew people must think of her as strange, but she decided that it would be best to act like her usual self and no one would question it. So she hopped into her one star bathroom and took a shower, dressing in her school uniform afterwards. She walked quickly to her classroom and opened the door.

"Ohayo gozimasu minna-san!" People stopped their chattering and stared at her for a few seconds before returning to their conversations. Mikan looked around only to be ignored. Hotaru walked in after her.

"Baka Mikan, no one does that anymore. Our school isn't like those in which you came from. Here, there are no happy calls to everyone. No one is friends with everyone. That's why you shouldn't have come here; you just don't belong." Hotaru's voice was serious, but had a slight hint of sadness. The only one listening to the words of the inventor was Natsume and the blond boy sitting beside him.

Mikan turned and looked at Hotaru, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hotaru…" The two boys listening waited to see what would happen. "Hotaru…Hotaru….HOTARU!!!!" Mikan jumped up and down and embraced Hotaru in her arms. "You really are here! Hotaru I missed you so much!! YAY YAY YAY!!!" A small smile grace Hotaru's lips.

"Yes, I'm here Mikan-chan." The inventor decided to ignore the fact that Mikan hadn't hear a word of what she said. Hotaru was smart enough to know not to press that.

The bell rang and people walked to their seats to sit down. As Mikan headed to her seats, Sumire pushed her harshly and walked back to her seat. As Mikan remembered what Permy said yesterday, a flash of hurt showed in her eyes, but she smiled as she sat down.

"Ohayo, ano…ah! Natsume-kun, right? I hope we can be friends!" The person being spoken to looked at Mikan and stared, but Mikan's attention was diverted when the boy beside him spoke. The boy had blond hair with bright blue eyes. He looked nice, like someone people could trust.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, I'm Ruka, and this is Usagi." He pointed to the small rabbit in his arms. "I hope we can be friends as well."

"Aww! How adorable! Usagi is so-"

"Stop pretending."

"Ah…" Mikan was interrupted by Natsume. "Wha-What are you talking about Natsume-kun." She fidgeted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"I said, stop pretending. Don't try to fool us all with your cheerful face. It doesn't make a difference. No one will worry about you is you fake your laughs and smiles, but if you do it enough, soon you'll forget your own sadness. Sadness and grief is what helps you remember what you're living for. Never forget that" Natsume looked back to his manga, his face no longer emotionless. He looked almost as if he was talking to himself. Mikan responded with caution.

"Natusme-kun…you almost sound like you're speaking from experience." Ruka looked sad and the person in question turned to face her, extreme rage evident in his features. Then, the door slid open with Narumi waltzing in, and he faced his book once more still fuming silently. Mikan looked at her desk quietly, knowing that she pressed where she should have never touched.

"Everybody!! You guys, I'm gonna teach you about history today! Can anyone guess what it's gonna be about!" Knowing their teacher, there were whispers questioning whether or not if he was going to waste their time talking about himself.

"I'm going to talk about the history of Gakuen Alice!! You'll all get to hear about all the exceptional students who attended Alice Gakuen! Now of course, one of them was me, but I don't understand why they didn't put me on the list of best students…Anyways, we're forbidden to say last names because some of these people are working out in the world and things might happen to them in names are told." Kids snorted, they really didn't care about the people here before them, and most only cared about themselves and the people around them.

"Anyways, we'll start off with this fabulous person named Yuka!!" People looked away, bored, but Mikan sat straight up and stared at Narumi-sensei at the name. Natsume watched her out of the corner of his eye, interested. Narumi continued his lecture. "Has anyone heard of a Yuka?" Mikan looked around the classroom, but no one raised their hand. "No? That's too bad, but now you'll get to hear the story from me!"

"Now," Narumi continued, "Yuka was amazing, She was the best student in all of her classes, and was even a special star! She had amazing fighting abilities as well, and her alices were of dangerous ability type." Narumi waited for a reaction, and wasn't surprised when he got one only from the students who were listening.

"Ano, sensei," Mikan asked, "Did you say alices? As in, more than one?"

"Yes, Mikan, Yuka actually had three alices." Excited whispers broke out across the room. They marveled at what it must be like to have three. "Yuka had the copy, steal, and erase alices, which allowed her to copy, steal, and erase alices." Natsume began to get interested._ She must have had to done missions. Persona would have loved those alices. Especially if she had a good fighting ability as well._ While the boy was lost in thought, but snapped out of it when he heard his teacher's next sentence.

"Later, sadly, she disappeared." Gasps were heard throughout the classroom. Students had never heard about anyone disappearing. Natsume felt his anger rising. _That idiot Persona. There is no doubt in my mind that she disappeared on a mission. Of course, if she was killed, they only say she disappeared. This stupid academy, with all these stupid lies, we'll never know if she died or they just kidnapped her. _

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan stood up. "How did she disappear?" Narumi was slightly shocked at Mikan's urgent tone, but he answered.

"No one knows, Mikan, it's a mystery to all of Gakuen Alice. All that was found was this mask." He pointed at a picture of a black cat mask. Natsume looked shocked, but no one noticed. _RIIING! _ The bell rang and Narumi glanced at the clocked. "Okay, everyone, class dismissed, you have a free period."

Mikan walked out, lost in thought with Hotaru following closely behind her. Mikan walked to a Sakura tree and sat down in exasperation. She looked hopeless sitting there, her sigh being carried away with the breeze.

"Did you hear that, Hotaru. No one knows. Not one person in all of Alice Gakuen. All we know is that she had that mask." She put her hands to her head. "Here, at this place, where it all happens, no one knows a thing! How I am supposed to-" Mikan sobbed lightly. Tears spilled out of her eyes. "It's hopeless. All these years work for nothing. What have I been spending the last six years doing!?!" Mikan's sobs were incontrollable, and she shook with the feeling of helplessness. Hotaru wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Shh." Hotaru whispered in her ear. "It's okay Mikan-chan. We'll find something. In this academy you can't believe anyone. There has got to be someone who knows. It's okay. We'll find your mother." Hotaru's voice was soft and gentle as she embraced Mikan. They sat there for a while in silence, but none of them noticed the boy sitting one the branch above them. He closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree. _Mikan, it's probably hopeless. If you dig, you may end up in my situation. Who knows, in the worst case, Yuka might end up like Aoi. Dead._

**Sorry! This chappie was a lot darker, huh. But actually, I really enjoyed writing it. Haha, I must be weird. But it's true, I guess I like writing sad or emotional scenes. Anyway, I'll try my best to not update so slowly, but I can't guarantee! I spend too much time reading fanfics instead of writing them! Anyways, read and review! **

**animagafreak**


End file.
